vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rex Axxel
Welcome Hi, welcome to VideoGame High School Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Law page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LegoMinecrafter (Talk) 05:25, July 14, 2012 Re: Message It's nice to meet you :) and I'm glad (and grateful) that you're contributing here. About adminship, I've asked for it from the wiki's founder, LegoMinecrafter, but he hasn't replied to me. Another user, Eladkse, has a background already on his sandbox wiki, so if I become an admin, then I'm most likely going to promote him to change the background. I'm not sure if I should contact Wikia about adopting the wiki, since I don't think it meets every goal in order for it to become in need of adoption. But anyways, thanks for contacting me :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 21:27, 7/15/2012 Re: Okay, I'll look it over; thank you for the link! Sure, I'll try talking to the Community Wikia people and hopefully it turns out for the best! I'll be sure to keep you in the loop if anything exciting changes or happens :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 13:44, 7/16/2012 Re: Hello Again. Hey, Rex, it's good to see you again :D and indeed, I hope I get admin powers by August 14th! Okay, I'll let you know if I need anything if I need help, but feel free to do whatever you can to help the wiki ;) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:13, 8/4/2012 Saw your changes to the episode 9 summary. They are a big improvement and the article is much better now. I saw the phrasing and was considering making changes myself, but now I'm glad I didn't because you did a much better job then I would have. Cheers! The Alliterator 02:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello again, Rex! Just so you know I haven't been that active lately and because school (for me) will start in a few weeks, I won't be sround AS much. As for the admin thingy, the Community Central admins told me that I could attempt to gain admins hip again once twenty days have passed without LegoMinecrafter editing on the wiki (has it been more than 29 days?). EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 17:35, 8/15/2012 Re: Quick Suggestion Okay, I'll take a peek at other wiki home pages and gather ideas. And I'm just saying, but I'm not extremely good with HTML (the coding language mainly used to make home pages on popular wikis), since I only know the basics and whatnot. I can try, though, and we'll see what happens :) and thanks for the tip! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 14:02, 8/16/2012 This is EternalBlaze Just letting you know, this is EternalBlaze. My computer crashed recently and I can't log into that account (at least for now, since this has happened to me before). PANDAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!! 13:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot for the welcome note I've been studying the whole first season of vghs for a while now and was wondering if there was somewhere where i could put it to use that's when i stumbled on the wiki. i hope what every i do here isn't any trouble to anyone I just want to help add information and pictures etc. I thougt the wiki need a page for the games played so i added that. anyway I'm looking forward to doing some more stuff here and nice meeting you. Jcdcist. re: Welcome to the wiki thanks! alot of the picture were screengrabs that i took as i was editing I also noticed that one of you guys added the games to the main screen scroller thing I like it keep in touch Sure Sure, I'll send another request whenever I have the time ;) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 14:49, 8/22/2012 re:re: Welcom to the wiki ya I've noticed that google images is really lacking in photos all they really have is the promotional posters from the facebook page and the such. it deppends what king of computer and internet browser your using and i'ts probably why its so hard for people to put up screengrabs. jcdcist re: Request no problem I can do it right now also where do you want me to put the pictures directly on the page or should i just upload them and you can asign each one to the specific page. jcdcist re: thanks I've been trying to getthe closest shots i can of the weaponry it's pretty hard to get a good shot because almost all the scenes with guns every one is moving really fast... trying my hardest, jcdcist question? I could'nt help but notice that your also an editor of a different video (space) game high school wiki is this a legit wiki or jus something that was made to be never seen?? re:re: question? ahhh I see does that mean that even if Eternalblaze gains adminship we won't be able to use the name Video Game High school? re:re: question cont. Is there any way I can help speed that up? I think that Legominecrafter is not a real person because if you look at the mesage pages of anyone on this wiki as soon as they make their first contribution to the site they get a message. myself i had been editing for a day under anonmus wiki user until I created an account to upload a picture of brians mom and s soon as the upload was complete i got a message from none other than legominecrafter thanking me for the up load but all the accounts have the same message on their first contribution and my message looked something like this... Hello Jcdcist, Welcome to the wiki. We appreciate you contribution of file: Mrs.dohenyjpg.. if threr is anything i can help with feel fre to ask... It seems totaly un legit Final Question Could you tell me what timezone your in just so i can co-ordinat when to go on the wiki? Hey I don't know if this was you in editing, but when putting links to main articles, there would be a bunch of text used. If it was you, there's a simpler way to link to main articles. Just use the template, which will automatically format the text, all you have to do is put the link in as well. An example would be if you're trying to link to Brian D's page. The outcome would look like: which is exactly like how I found all the other text used to format it manually. Just a helpful tip to conserve time ;) If it wasn't you, I'm sorry, but I felt it would be helpful to tell an easier way to whoever was formatting it manually. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 02:33, 8/23/2012 Re: Hello again Hey, and thank you so much for the support, Rex! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 00:28, 8/24/2012 re: update thanks for letting me know. If you need any more screen grabs or other things of the sort just let me know because it seem every time i come on to the wiki there is more pages and you don't want to re-use the same pictures to much or else it starts to look cheap open to help Jcdcist 03:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC)jcdcist re:re:re: update I'm on it I'll just upload them all and you can place them wherever you like. Jcdcist 19:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC)jcdcist Complete I've uploaded all the content that was on your list if there is any other photos you need or one you already have from a different angle just let me know Jcdcist 01:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC)jcdcist yussssssss!!! we need to throw an online party Blaze just got promoted to admin he still doesnt have the power to adopt the wiki however he can now do pretty much anything else exited (naturally) Jcdcist 04:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Greetings! It came to my attention yesterday that i haven't even mad a minor edit on this wiki in over 4 months! I have been extreemly busy with other things but i plan to be back here for a while now so I can help perfect the wiki right before VGHS Season 2 airs next month (I asume the site will have more traffic at that time). See you around! Jcdcist (talk) 19:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey, it's been a while :) I've just been busy, is all, but I've been checking up for vandals every once in a while just to keep the wiki vandal free. There's not much in specific that needs to be edited, but it's always great to finish Season 1 things off or at least get as much done as we can before Season 2 to make the workload smaller. I have a week vacation from school this week, so I might be on, but I'm not sure if I have any other plans. See ya when I see ya :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 22:24, 4/13/2013 Re: Hey, thanks :) I'm grateful for what you and Jcdcist are trying to do, but I feel as if someone else should be admin. I won't be on here much due to me being way too busy a lot of the time and I'm dealing with depression (doctor diagnosed, although I figured I had it beforehand) and being suicidal, so it's not all that fun :/ and it's also why I haven't been here for a while to check up on things... EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 23:00, 5/19/2013 Re: I just recieved your message, and I agree that we should do what we can. also if LegoMinecrafter does make a triumphant return to the internet i agree that we sould try to befriend him and make some sort of contact Jcdcist (talk) 03:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi thanks for the welcome, I plan to keep editing this wiki in my free time as i'm a great fan of the show Ddse9 (talk) 08:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry for taking so long to reply, but thanks, Rex. I appreciate your help :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:32, 5/25/2013